


Eat It Up

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [11]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: Babies, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Feeding, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale try to get Leah Marie to try baby food from a jar for the first time.





	Eat It Up

Leah Marie sat in her highchair as Crowley sat down in front of her with a jar in one hand and little spoon in the other. Leah Marie has not been drink formula or breastmilk like she used to so her doctor recommended that they also try to get her to try baby food from the jar. She sat in her favorite duck onesie as Crowley set up everything. They decided to use something that was going to be challenging...hopefully. Aziraphale sat on the side next to his husband. 

Crowley decided that he would try feeding their daughter for the first time with her eating from the jar. Leah Marie has a confused face as she watched what was going on. Crowley finally looked at her after placing the spoon into the jar and took a slightly small spoonful of baby food onto the spoon and placed it towards her mouth. Today, they were going to try to get her to eat carrots. Both Aziraphale and Crowley looked and smiled at her.

”Open wide, sweetheart!” Crowley said to her. Leah Marie opened her mouth enough for Crowley to give her the food on the spoon. When he moved it away and she closed her mouth to taste the food, her reaction was confusing. Aziraphale nor Crowley did not know if she liked it or hated it. All of a sudden, Leah Marie started to cry. Aziraphale and Crowley started to freak out a little as they looked at each other. It could be a number of things she was crying for but they could not figure it out right away. Then, the crying stopped as she moved started to taste the mashed carrots in her mouth.

Leah Marie made a happy face. Crowley and Aziraphale felt both relieved. Crowley placed another spoonful of mashed carrots in front of Leah Marie’s mouth. This time, Leah Marie did not open her mouth for her daddy. Crowley needed to try something. He pulled back a little as an idea popped up into his head.

”Here comes the airplane!” Crowley said to her as he began to pretend to move the spoon around in a motion in the air like an “airplane”. Leah Marie looked up and followed the spoon around as he got closer to her mouth. When her mouth was open, Crowley gently landed the spoon into her mouth and slipped it out as she closed it around the spoon. Leah Marie tasted the carrots again and this time, had another good reaction. She clapped her hands and then did a “grabby” motion with her hands. Aziraphale chuckled at the cuteness.

”The child wants more carrots, sweetheart.” Aziraphale spoke to his husband. At first, Crowley was nervous about how their daughter would react to baby food from the jar. But now, he felt very calm and happy about it. Not sure how she is going to feel about other kinds of food jars but at least for now, the carrots were working wonderfully. It did not take long for Leah Marie to finish the jar. When Leah Marie finished the last bite, Crowley placed the spoon into the jar. Leah Marie opened her mouth again for the next bite but it was not coming.

”That is it, sweetie. All gone, no more!” Aziraphale said to her. Leah Marie did not cry or anything. She just sat there, staying still...until she suddenly let out a fart as she was still in her highchair. Then, she smiled again and started to giggle. Crowley and Aziraphale chuckled. Usually into fart jokes or anything like that but when it came to Leah Marie, they could not control their giggles and laughter. Especially when Leah Marie starts the giggling. When everyone calm down, Aziraphale cleaned up their daughter while Crowley cleaned up the highchair after Aziraphale placed her in his arms.

”You are so cute. I love you so much!” Aziraphale said to Leah Marie as they looked at each other.

”I love you, too, angel!” Crowley said back then realized who he was talking to as Aziraphale and Crowley suddenly looked at each other. Crowley blushed as well.

”Oh. You meant the baby.” Crowley suddenly spoke. Aziraphale walked over to Crowley and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds before looking at his face once again with a smile on his face.

”I love you, too, Crowley.” Aziraphale said back to him as he still was holding their daughter. Crowley smiled back at Aziraphale.

”You’re cute, too.” Crowley told his husband. Aziraphale blushed but he felt so happy. The two of them looked down as they suddenly heard Leah Marie start to yawn.

“Someone needs a nap.” Aziraphale said. All of a sudden, Crowley yawned as well.

”Why don’t we all take a nap?” Aziraphale suggested to Crowley. Crowley agreed. Aziraphale and Crowley placed Leah Marie gently into her crib as she fell asleep. After the two of them kissed her forehead, they left her room quietly as they headed to their bedroom. As they laid in bed, Crowley held Aziraphale in his arms while Aziraphale had his head onto Crolwey’s chest. It did not take them too much time to fall asleep. They spent a chunk of the quiet afternoon sleeping until both of them heard Leah Marie through the baby monitor and got out of bed. A parent’s job is never done but they both loved doing it. As much as they love their daughter. _Unconditionally_. 

**The End**


End file.
